


The Daddy Protocol

by Stuckonylover (Buckybeardreams)



Series: Stuckony [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aftercare, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Porn, Asset Bucky, Assets & Handlers, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bottom Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Canon Divergence - Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Cockwarming, Come Swallowing, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Dom/sub Undertones, Eventual Smut, Extremely Dubious Consent, Handler steve, Hurt Bucky Barnes, M/M, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Hatred, Somnophilia, Switch Tony Stark, Threesome - M/M/M, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Top Bucky Barnes, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, eventual stuckony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:42:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26710879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buckybeardreams/pseuds/Stuckonylover
Summary: Shield takes custody of Bucky, but the Winter Soldier is out of control and the only way to keep him in line, is to give him another handler.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Stuckony [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950127
Comments: 15
Kudos: 127





	The Daddy Protocol

"Let me see him."

"No."

"Fury, you can't keep me from him."

"Yes, I can."

Steve groaned in frustration.

"Rumlow is probably lying to you. What makes you think he's on our side now?"

"Because if he betrays us, he ends up in prison for life. I'm not saying I trust him. He's in a heavily locked down facility, Rogers."

Steve slammed his hands down on the desk.

"Yeah, the same one Bucky's being kept in. Let me see him." Steve demanded, furious.

"No."

"Why?"

"I can take you to see Rumlow. If, after you talk to him, you still want to see Bucky, you can."

"Why are you deferring to Rumlow on this?"

"Bucky was almost impossible to detain. He's out of control. We have to get him under control, or he can never leave this facility."

-

"I'm not sure you're up to the task Rogers."

Steve narrowed his eyes at Rumlow.

"He stays with me. It's not up for negotiation."

Fury stepped in and put a hand to Steve's chest when he lurched towards Rumlow, just about ready to kill him.

"We're not saying you can't keep him, but you have to be willing to do whatever it takes. Some of us are worried that you're too close to this." Fury said.

Steve glared at him.

"I'm the only one he's going to trust."

Rumlow scoffed.

"He doesn't know you, Rogers. Someone has to take over as his new handler, now that Pierce is out of the picture. Without a handler he will be out of control. I'm not convinced that you have what it takes to do what's neccessary."

"Then tell me what's neccessary, and I'll do it."

Rumlow grimaced, a look of disgust on his face.

"Hydra has a very effective way of keeping Winter Soldiers from turning on their handlers. It involves rewards and punishments. Without them, he could kill us all. He needs to be controlled."

"Until he's better." Steve said.

"No, Rogers. That's what you don't get. He may never get better. There's a good chance he'll be like this for the rest of his life. Now I can assist you in trying to reprogram him, give him a new protocol, but it won't be easy. He's been engrained to be and react a certain way for the last seventy years. The change that you want, him being a happy, independent person, will probably never happen."

"So what are you offering, exactly, Rumlow?"

"I'm suggesting that we eliminate the cruel punishments, and instead we just bribe him with pleasure touches. It might not be enough, but it could be. Maybe. I don't know."

"Pleasure touches? Like what, sex?"

"Well, I think we could start small. He's used to reward sex being painful more than pleasurable, but a release nonetheless. I say we start with removing the pain and see how far some simple affection will go."

Steve thought he was going to be sick.

"You're telling me they've been raping him? That's what you're saying?"

"Yes, it is. He loves it too. He'd take a rough fuck over being beaten and not getting a release any day."

"I'm gonna kill you."

"Hold it, Rogers." Fury snapped.

"You're not seriously going along with this asshole? He could be lying to us."

"Than ask the asset yourself. He'll be excited if you bring up rewards, I promise." Rumlow said.

"You're a sick bastard." Steve spat at him.

"Hey! I'm not the one who set up the protocols and I wasn't involved in the rewards or punishments. I was just there with him on the field. He always was brought back to his handler to receive punishments and rewards."

"That doesn't make it better."

"I'm not saying it does, but I'm all you've got. If the asset loses control and goes on a killing rampage, not even Hill will be able to help him." Rumlow reasoned.

"I want to see him." Steve said to Fury.

"No. The only person who I'm allowing near him now, is his new handler." Rumlow said, immediately.

"Fuck you, Rumlow! Who died and put you in charge?"

"Rogers, he's right. We can't risk it. I don't like it, but we can't help Bucky if he's trying to kill us. It's enough of a risk to even send you in there. You were his last target. If we hadn't grabbed him off of that helicarrier, he would have been wiped by Hydra again, but we did. Now, we have to deal with the aftermath." Fury said with a heavy sigh.

"So, what? I'm supposed to do what?"

Rumlow hesitated, than he clenched his fists and looked Steve in the eyes.

"I'm going to bring you in there. Announce the change of authority, and tell him you're his new handler, and that there's a new protocol now."

"What exactly is this new protocol?" Steve asked, annoyed that Rumlow had more of a say in this than he did.

Rumlow gritted his teeth.

"Have you not been listening or are you just daft? The new protocol is that if he behaves, you're nice to him. You'll give him affection, sex or not, it's your call. If he's bad, you're going to subdue him and then leave him alone to be miserable."

Steve hated it. He hated all of this. He finally has his bestfriend back, the man he is in love with, the man he'd fooled around with in secret, because it wasn't acceptable to be together. Now he was here, and they would be accepted, but he still couldn't be with him. Not the way he wanted to be. No, Steve was being told he could only keep him close in this twisted, perverted, fucked up way.

Part of him wanted to say he wouldn't do it. To refuse. But than what. They'd have someone else do it. He hated that. He didn't want anyone to do it. At least, he knew he was the least likely to take advantage of Bucky. Or maybe he was the most likely to, because of how much he wanted him. No. He shook that thought away. He wouldn't abuse his power over him. Right?

"Times ticking away, Rogers. If you don't do it, Fury will assign someone else to him. Is that what you want?" Rumlow warned him.

"Shut up, Rumlow."

Rumlow rolled his eyes.

"We both know you're not about to let that happen. So, we might as well get this over with."

-

The door to the high security room Bucky was being kept in slid open. The escorts, assigned to keep Rumlow from escaping, stayed in the hall. Steve's stomach swirled uncomfortably, like he might be sick, at the sight inside. Bucky was chained to the wall, close enough to use the cot, but far enough away from the door that they could step inside without him being able to reach them. Not that he got up. He looked furious, but took one look at Rumlow, and he instantly fell to his knees.

"Asset. I hear you've been misbehaving."

Bucky whimpered and the sound killed Steve. He wanted to drop to the ground beside him and pull him into his arms. He didn't though. He stood his ground. Trying to look commanding and powerful, when inside he just felt weak and powerless.

"The enemy got me. Are you here to save me?" He asked, his eyes trained on Rumlow.

Rumlow rolled his eyes and glared at him. Steve had to fight against the urge to hit him for looking at Bucky like that.

"No, I'm not." Rumlow sneered. "I'm here to assign you a new handler. Shield is under our control now, so the enemy, is now on our side. You remember this man."

Bucky looked up at Steve, his eyes falling on Steve for the first time since they'd walked in. His eyes were wide and fearful.

"I'm sorry." The words fell off his lips, so quiet and devastatingly terrified.

"I didn't ask for an apology." Rumlow snapped.

Bucky flinched at the sound, but answered the question.

"He was my mission. I failed."

Bucky's head dropped in shame and Steve's heart lurched. He knew he'd done a bad job. He was supposed to kill this man, but here he stood, very much alive and well. He was sure to be punished for this.

"Yes, he was your mission, but you didn't fail." Rumlow said.

Bucky lifted his head in surprise, confusion written plainly on his face. How could he not have failed? He was supposed to kill this man, and he hadn't. There was no other way of looking at this. He had failed. He wasn't about to do something as stupid as contradicting Rumlow though, so he held his tongue. His eyes flashed to the large muscular man. His blonde hair short and his eyes hard and unreadable as he stared at the asset.

"I don't understand. I didn't kill him." Bucky stated. 

It wasn't a question, simply a fact. A very obvious fact.

"No, you didn't. You weren't ever supposed to. We just needed you to have every intention to. We swooped in and stopped you before you could. That was always the plan." Rumlow said it firmly, as though there was no room for arguments.

"That's not what I was told." Bucky said.

Steve pursed his lips at the expression of indignation on his face. It reminded Steve of the Bucky he had known before the ice. The one who looked at Steve like he was a fool for trying to reenlist over and over again. The one who set them up on double dates and told Steve, if they couldn't be together, they, at the very least, shouldn't be alone forever.

"We don't have to tell you everything, soldier. We tell you what we need you to know." Rumlow growled.

Bucky just frowned. That wasn't logical. If he didn't know all of the information, he couldn't clearly decipher how to best complete the mission. If they didn't want this man killed, why wouldn't they have just told him to bring him in? It didn't make sense, but it wasn't his place to question Rumlow. He was just an asset. He was already risking punishment by talking back.

He wanted to argue. Instead he nodded, and looked curiously at Steve. What was so special about this man anyways?

"Pierce is dead. He didn't make it. You will be assigned a new handler now. Do you understand, soldier?"

Bucky's eyes got wide, and it hurt Steve to see the pain that shined in those blue orbs. He clearly was in pain at the thought of losing the man who had tormented him for so long. It was so twisted, Steve hated it. He forced himself to remain still and impassive.

Bucky whimpered and nodded, looking down at the ground.

"Because Shield is being so cooperative, and has graciously allowed Hydra into their ranks, we will be offering you up as an olive branch of sorts. So, this man, a very important shield agent, will be your new handler."

Bucky's eyes snapped to Steve and he swallowed, looking nervous. He didn't look at all like the man Steve had fought with on the helicarrier. He looked small and scared. Is this what he looked like for Hydra, behind closed doors? When he wasn't supposed to be the asset that could kill anyone and make decisions, but rather the asset that was subdued and compliant.

"His name is Steve Rogers. He's never had an asset before, and he has requested a change in protocols. If things are different, that is why. When you are uncertain, you will turn to your new handler for clarity. What he tells you will be final. You will not question him, ever. Understood."

Steve clenched his jaw as Bucky nodded.

"Understood."

"You will speak English only from now on. Speaking Russian or any other language, will be viewed as keeping things from your handler and will resort in punishment. From now on your new punishment will be isolation for as long as your handler deems necessary. You will only receive rewards when you please your handler."

Bucky nodded again, his eyes on Steve.

"Your current punishment is over, but you will not be receiving a reward for completing your mission. You did a satisfactory job. Hydra is very pleased with you and so is our new partners, Shield. You have been bad since they took you in. Therefore, you will not be rewarded." Rumlow stated, as though this were a routine debriefing.

Bucky hung his head, whimpering. His cock throbbed in his pants at the mere mention of a reward. He wished now that he had been informed of the new partnership going into things. If he'd had all of the information, he wouldn't have fought back when Shield took him in. He would have been grateful, and he would be receiving the reward he so desperately longed for. Rewards were painful, but at least he was allowed a release. It was better than pain followed by denial.

He didn't understand why this new handler was no longer going to hurt him. That's what Rumlow meant by his punishment being isolation, right? That couldn't be right. He must have misunderstood. He didn't question it though. Rumlow came forward and unlocked his chains from the wall, handing them to his new handler.

Bucky kept his head low and didn't look at Steve. It hurt Steve to take the chains in his hand, but he thanked Rumlow for the new asset, the words leaving a sour taste in his mouth.

-

He lead Bucky out of the building. There was a car waiting to take them to the tower. They exited from the back, to avoid the press who desperately wanted a picture of The Winter Soldier.

Steve opened the door, gesturing for Bucky to climb in. He slid in next to him, and shut the door. The car started immediately. The driver already knew where they were headed. Steve looked at Bucky. He wasn't bathed. His hair was stringy and his skin visibly dirty. He was skinny, skinnier than he should be and Steve frowned at that. Bucky glanced up at him and looked away just as quickly. Steve sighed. This was going to be hell. Having Bucky so close, but not having his Bucky. This man, the asset, wasn't the Bucky he remembered.

Bucky had been bold and confident. He'd charmed everyone in sight, had all of the girls hanging off his every word and all of the boys jealous of him. He wasn't quiet and subdued. He wasn't scared and fragile, the way this man appeared to be. Steve felt like he should say something, try and comfort him, but he wasn't sure what would be acceptable for him to say. He knew he had to keep up this ruse. He kept reminding himself that this was for Bucky's own good. If he didn't do this for him and Bucky lost control of himself, he could end up in prison for life. Hill was already struggling to get him off. If he went on a killing spree now, they'd have no chance of keeping him. Steve would lose him for good. He couldn't let that happen. No matter how much he hated lying to Bucky.

He licked his lips and cleared his throat, trying to dislodge the lump that was forming as he thought of doing this to Bucky, his bestfriend, the love of his life. Bucky's head snapped up, his eyes watching him warily.

"Give me your hands."

Rumlow had warned Steve about not being direct or firm enough. He needed Bucky to respect him as his new authority figure, even if the thought made Steve feel like throwing up. He needed to give orders and act like he was in charge. Steve had been Captain America even before he went down in the ice and now he lead the avengers. He wasn't new to being a commanding presence. He could do this.

Bucky held his hands out obediently, watching Steve as he grabbed the key from out of his pocket. Steve paused, one hand on the chains, the other holding the key.

"I'm going to remove these, but you have to stay by my side and obey me." Steve said firmly.

"Yes, sir."

Steve's eyes widened a fraction and he rushed to school his expression. He had never heard Bucky refer to him as sir, but Steve had used the title on numerous occasions when they were fooling around. Even after Steve had the serum, he'd preferred being submissive, and Bucky liked to be the one in charge. Sir wasn't what either of them had preferred. There was a different word he'd used, when he really wanted to rile Bucky up. A word that made him feel safe and secure, and made Bucky want to dote upon him. Steve doubted Bucky would call him that, and he was glad. He didn't want to be in charge of Bucky. He'd much rather have it the other way around.

Steve didn't say anything in response. He just unlocked the chains. They were made of vibranium, a gift from Wakanda, and even a supersoldier couldn't break through them. The rest of the ride was awkward. Steve didn't know what to do or say. He kept raking his eyes over Bucky and Bucky mostly stared out the window. Every now and again he would glance back at Steve, but the moment he saw the man's eyes on him, he'd look away.

Steve grabbed Bucky's hand when they got to the tower and pulled him out of the car with him. Bucky didn't fight the hold, following obediently, but Steve noticed the way he stared at their hands entwined together. He wondered what Bucky was thinking, but he didn't ask. They went straight up to Steve's floor and Bucky eyes darted around the apartment, taking in the new surroundings, his hand still in Steve's. Steve set the shackles down by the door. He didn't want to use them again, but he wasn't foolish enough to discard of them either.

Steve didn't need to keep holding his hand. He figured Bucky would most likely follow him. Besides, JARVIS was instructed to not let Bucky leave the floor unattended. He didn't release his hold though. He'd never been able to just hold Bucky's hand before. They'd always been sneaking quick moments together, or a couple hours together in private when everyone else was asleep. It was fast and desperate, and always a heat of the moment kind of thing. Bucky always cared for Steve the best he could afterwards, but there was only so much time they could devote to aftercare and it really wasn't that relaxing, when they always feared being caught.

"This is my floor. You're going to stay here now, so I can keep an eye on you."

Bucky glanced at him.

"Yes, sir."

Steve squeezed his hand slightly and tugged him into the apartment. Bucky followed easily as he showed him the kitchen/dining area. Bucky's feet hesitated when they entered the guest room that he would be staying in. It was the one closest to Steve's room. He glanced curiously at Steve, his eyes darting to the bed. Bucky was wondering if he was about to get a reward. He didn't usually get rewarded on a soft surface, like a bed, but he had been on a couple of occasions. His programming allowed him to recall rewards and punishments, even after being wiped.

Steve didn't notice the hesitation. It had been so brief. Steve was unaware of Bucky's line of thought. He pulled him into the room.

"This one's yours. You'll sleep here."

Bucky didn't question it. He didn't want to get in trouble. Rumlow had said he could ask this new handler questions, but he wasn't sure which ones would be considered acceptable. He didn't understand why he was being given a room. Was he not going back into the cryochamber? Perhaps this was temporary. Just until he was loyal to his new handler.

Steve gestured to the two doors off of the room.

"A walk in closet. It doesn't have anything in it yet, but we can order you anything you want. The bathrooms through there. It's fully stocked with anything you could need, but let me know if there's anything you want and I'll get it for you."

Bucky furrowed his brows at this. Handlers provided everything, but they didn't give the asset the option to make requests. Than again, Agent Rumlow had told him there would be a new protocol. This must be one of those differences that he'd mentioned there might be. Bucky wasn't sure he liked that. It was too much of a gray area. Not just being told what he was getting. What if he asked for something and was punished for it? Would he be punished for not asking for anything? Would his new handler see it as the asset being ungrateful?

Once again, Steve was clueless to Bucky's inner turmoil. He pulled him back out of the room and pointed to the door next to Bucky's.

"That's my room, if you ever need something at night."

Bucky immediately wondered if that meant he was allowed to request rewards. The only times he'd ever been allowed entrance to a handlers room was to pleasure them, and even then, it was a rare occurence. Usually he was used wherever it was most convenient, and he only received a release if it was a reward. Otherwise, he was used and left wanting to cum, but denied the right to.

He didn't ask, Steve was already pulling him back into the kitchen. He pulled out a dining room chair for him and Bucky sat in it immediately.

"I'm going to make some food. Wait here."

"Yes, sir."

His eyes followed Steve as he moved around the kitchen, pulling out ingredients and chopping them on a chopping board. Bowling a pot of water. Bucky watched the process, but didn't comment. Steve didn't say anything as he cooked. His mind was reeling. He had Bucky so close, but it felt all wrong. He came back with spaghetti and set down a steaming hot plate for Bucky.

"Wait for it to cool, it's hot."

Bucky nodded and waited. Steve sat down next to him and sat back. He felt like he should say something, but he didn't know if he was supposed to or not. He needed to ask Rumlow if chit chat was allowed, or would that be too much for Bucky. He wanted to just talk to him normally, but he wasn't sure if that would be too much.

He picked up and tested his pasta, deciding it was cool enough.

"You can eat it now." He said.

Bucky immediately picked up his fork and started shoveling food into his mouth. Steve remembered what Rumlow had said about the asset not eating much and throwing up if he ate too much too quickly.

"Eat slower. You'll get sick."

Bucky's movements stopped and he set his fork down. Chewing the bite in his mouth slowly, before glancing at Steve, who nodded. Bucky took another bite, smaller this time.

"Good boy." Steve said, thinking of the way Bucky had used to say that to Steve when they'd sneak off together.

Rumlow had said the new plan was to train him to respond to positive attention as effectively as he had responded to fear of punishment. Praising him seemed like a good way to start. Bucky's eyes widened and he stared at Steve. He wasn't used to receiving praise. Not so casually, at least. It was used on rare occasions. Like being told he'd done a satisfactory job on a mission and would receive a reward, or being told he'd satisfied his handler after being used, even if he hadn't received a reward.

"Thank you, sir."

Steve just nodded and kept eating, his cheeks tinted pink from the look of awe on Bucky's face. They finished their meals in silence, and Steve cleared the plates when they were done.

"I'm going to make a phone call. Go wait for me on the couch."

Bucky nodded and left the room. Steve sighed. He didn't know what he was supposed to do. As much as he hated turning to Rumlow for help, he knew he'd need to rely on him if this was going to be successful.

"Rumlow? I've got him at the tower. We ate. Now what do I do?"

Rumlow snorted over the line.

"Well, you can do whatever you want with him. You're his handler now, Rogers. Just give him clear orders, and restrain him if he steps out of line. You can't go soft, hear me?"

"Yes." Steve said, his voice harsh.

He hated agreeing to this.

"I mean it Rogers. If he doesn't think he has listen to you, we'll have to assign him someone else."

Steve gritted his teeth.

"I know that. Tell me what to do."

"Well, has he behaved?"

Steve had to stop himself from screaming at Rumlow.

"Yes." He said, sharply.

"Then, I think you should start introducing him to his new rewards. Pleasure touches is what Hydra called any sort of soft touch that didn't involve pain. That was extremely rare and given out very sparingly. He'll do just about anything to receive them. It's not even sex, though it could be, if that's what you want."

"Fuck you! I'm not going to rape him!"

"Hold your horses, Rogers. I said it doesn't have to be, didn't I? You could just hug him, or touch his arm gently, or I don't know wash him in the shower or something. If you do want to fuck him, tell him to present. If you don't say that, he won't expect it, and you can keep it from going all the way, if that's what you want. He will be expecting a release though, if you mention rewards. That's the reward he's used to. That doesn't mean you have to give it to him, but he might get frustrated, if you deny him."

Steve wanted to kill Rumlow and Pierce and everyone else who was a part of Hydra. He forced himself to breathe and snapped out a bye, before hanging up. Bucky was sitting on the couch when he entered the living room, waiting just like Steve had instructed him to. He had heard Steve on the phone. His impeccable hearing allowed him to hear both sides of the conversation. He was excited that Rumlow had instructed this new handler to give him pleasure touches. They were so rare, he was eager for this man to give him that. But he was concerned that this new handler had seemed reluctant to give him a release. Did this mean he wouldn't get them anymore? Even if he was good? He really hoped that wasn't the case.

"Hey, Buck." Steve said.

Bucky just blinked at him. He'd didn't know what to say. Was that what his handler wanted him to respond to now? Steve read the confusion on his face and cursed himself. Bucky didn't remember that that was his name.

"Your name is James Buchanan Barnes. I call you Bucky or sometimes just Buck. That's what I want you to answer to." Steve said, matter-of-factly, as though it was an order and not to be questioned.

"Yes, sir."

"Okay, good. Um, you've been really good since you were given to me."

Bucky perked up at his words, looking eagerly at Steve. Steve cleared his throat, uncomfortable. He knew he had to establish the new protocol. He needed Bucky to be loyal to him, so he'd listen to him. Steve hated that this was the position he was in, but he reminded himself that this was for Bucky's own good. It was better that he be good to receive pleasure touches, as Rumlow had called them, than out of fear of being hurt and denied a release.

Steve hesitated for a moment. He felt awful about what he was about to do, but Bucky looked so eager. He definitely wanted this. Well, at least he thought he did. He was brainwashed to want this. Steve felt that sick feeling in his stomach again, but he pushed it down.

"I'm going to give you a reward, for being so good. It will be different than what you're used to."

Bucky frowned slightly, but nodded. So he wasn't going to get a release then. Pleasure touches were good, but they weren't better than an orgasm. He would take whatever reward he could get from this new handler. Even if wasn't being brutally fucked until he was finally allowed to cum.

Steve held out his hand and Bucky took it, letting the man pull him off of the couch. Steve couldn't help the giddy feeling that rose inside of him at the thought of being with Bucky again. This is not what he wanted. He reminded himself that Bucky wasn't really consenting to this. Still, it had been so long since he was with Bucky. So long since he was with anyone. He hadn't had any sexual encounters with anyone, since he got out of the ice. Before that, it had only been Bucky.

Steve pulled him through his room and into his bathroom. He dropped his hold on Bucky's hand and started pulling off his clothes. He paused when he realized Bucky was just standing there. Right, he needed to give him an order.

"Strip."

Bucky started peeling off his filthy layers, eagerly. His movements rushed and his face hopeful. Steve had a feeling that he was hoping Steve would shove him up against the wall and fuck him raw. He didn't want that though. Steve hadn't even wanted that before the ice. He'd always bottomed for Bucky, even the times they'd spent together after the serum enhanced him.

He turned on the shower head when they were both undressed and stepped in, tugging Bucky in with him. He paused for a moment, taking in Bucky's body. He was muscular and strong, but definitely skinnier than Steve would like. He'd have to feed him a lot of fattening food to fill him out a bit. Bucky shuffled nervously as his new handler frowned at him. Maybe he wasn't pleased with the way he looked. Maybe he would decide not to reward him.

"I'm going to wash you." Steve said, grabbing a loofah and pouring body wash on it.

Bucky closed his eyes, savoring the feel of the loofah running over his chest, down his arms, and back up to his shoulders. Steve had him turn around and washed his back too, before dropping down to his knees and scrubbing his legs. He let the loofah slide over his ass and slipped it slightly between his cheeks. He watched Bucky's reaction. Bucky shivered, his hands shooting out to brace himself on the shower walls, his forehead leaning against the tiles. He let the loofah slide between his legs, brushing over his balls and wrapping around his dick. Steve dropped the loofah on the shelf, still lathered in soap.

"Turn around."

Bucky faced him immediately. He was biting his lip and glancing at Steve with unrestrained anticipation.

"You've been really good. I'm really proud of you and I want you to keep being good." He said.

Bucky whimpered and nodded his head.

"Yes, sir. I promise, sir." He breathed out.

Steve couldn't help but think of when they used to do this all those years ago. It was always Steve begging for it then, and Bucky praising him and calling him a good boy. He licked his lips. He hated to admit it, but now that he had Bucky here in front of him, he wanted nothing more than to have him. All of him. He wanted to suck him off and swallow his cum down, just like he used to. He wanted Bucky to pin him against the wall and fuck him until it hurt to sit down.

He sucked in a breath. He needed to stop. This wasn't about him. This was about Bucky. Bucky needed this. Right?

"Please?" Bucky whimpered.

Steve nodded.

"You're such a good boy. You're going to get a release, Bucky."

He grabbed the cock with his soapy hand. It was hard and leaking already. It looked red like it hadn't released in a long time. He wondered vaguely when was the last time he'd had an orgasm. His hand stroked the length and Bucky groaned. His hands balled into fists at his side, and Steve peered up at him. He poked his tongue out of his mouth and licked the tip, lapping up precum.

Bucky's eyes shot open. He wasn't used to this. He'd had his mouth used by his handlers as punishment before, but he doesn't remember ever being on the receiving end of it. Was this the new kind of reward he'd be getting? Because he would be so down with that.

He shuddered as Steve took his head into his hot mouth and swirled his tongue around the tip before bobbing his head up and down. Bucky had to clench his fists so hard his nails were digging into his flesh, to keep his hands from grabbing his handlers hair. He wanted to control the speed so badly. He wanted to force him all the way down and make him gag on his dick. His eyes snapped open. He hadn't even realize he'd closed them. He didn't know where those thoughts were coming from. It was almost as if he remembered this, but surely that was wrong. His past handlers had never done anything like this before. He was sure of it.

Steve whimpered in frustration. He wanted Bucky to grab his hair, like he used to. To use his mouth for his own pleasure. He pulled off. This wasn't what he wanted. Bucky whined at the loss of his mouth and stared pleadingly down at him. He looked hurt as Steve let go of his dick.

"I didn't- I haven't- please, sir." Bucky begged.

Steve sighed. He had already promised him a release, maybe he could just jerk him off until he came.

"Please." Bucky whimpered.

He didn't understand why his handler pulled away. He hadn't been expecting a blowjob, but now he really wanted it. He needed it. He knew he could be punished for asking for it, for being too greedy, but Agent Rumlow had said he was allowed to ask questions if he was uncertain about something.

"Did I do something wrong, sir?"

"No, Bucky. God, no. It's not like that." Steve looked up at him.

Bucky looked so confused and Steve was frustrated. He told Rumlow he could do this. That he'd do whatever it took. But this wasn't what Steve was used to. You can do whatever you want to do with him. Rumlow's words rang in his mind. He felt disgusted with himself for even considering it, but one look at Bucky's pleading eyes and he gave in.

"You're being rewarded." Steve said firmly." You're going to get your release and I get to swallow it. Are you going to be good for me?"

"Yes, sir." Bucky said, quickly.

Steve swallowed, making a quick decision.

"Don't call me that. When I reward you, you call me baby." He ordered.

Bucky looked confused, but nodded.

"You're going to grab my hair and fuck my mouth until you cum deep in my throat. Understood."

"Yes, baby." Bucky said, the word feeling strange, but oddly familiar.

He didn't really understand why he was being asked to do this, but he wasn't unhappy about it. Clearly, Shield protocols were drastically different than what he was used to. He wasn't complaining though. Not if it meant getting to use his new handlers mouth.

"Okay, do it now. I'm not going to talk you through it. If I can talk, you're doing it wrong."

Bucky didn't need to be told twice. His flesh hand gripped Steve's hair and he plunged into the warmth. He buried himself inside of the hot space, groaning at the feeling of something so hot wrapped around him. He was so used to being fucked and used for so long, this was heaven. He didn't waste anytime fucking him hard. Steve moaned around him and Bucky's hips jerked. God it felt so good.

He knew he was close so he held Steve down, his dick deep in his throat. Steve choked on Bucky's large dick. It had been a long time since he'd done this. Tears wet his cheeks, but he was so happy. It felt so good to have Bucky using him again. Bucky's cock throbbed in his mouth, releasing string after string of cum down his throat. Steve swallowed it all, his throat constricting around Bucky and milking him for all he was worth.

Bucky stayed buried in Steve's throat as he came down from his high. He was panting hard and Steve started to struggle from the lack of air. Bucky's hand just tightened in his hair, until Steve went limp, relaxing his throat. Bucky's mind felt muddled as his thoughts scrambled to form after his mind blowing orgasm. That was definitely the best release he could ever remember having. It was all pleasure and no pain. At least, for him. He glanced down at his handler and saw the tears running down his cheeks.

His blood froze in his veins. He hurt his handler. Now, he was going to be punished and never receive this reward again, if he ever received another reward that was. He pulled out of his mouth, releasing his grip on his hair. Steve gasped in air, collapsing against the shower wall. The tiles were cold on his back. Spit was dripping down his chin and he felt so used. He loved it. This was what Steve had wanted. It was even better now. It was like Bucky was completely unrestrained. Like he had no care for Steve's wellbeing. Maybe it was wrong for Steve to like that so much. Bucky had fucked Steve's mouth with total abandon, then he held him their, his hold tight and unrelenting. God, did Steve love that.

Steve felt like he was high. His gaze trailed up from the drain where water was swirling and disappearing, first stopping on the cum splattered on the wall. He had cum, not while Bucky was fucking his face, but while his cock was buried deep in his throat, refusing to let Steve breathe. Then his eyes trailed up to Bucky. It took him a moment to process what he was seeing. His lungs were still heaving, and his thoughts still hazy.

Bucky was frozen. He looked petrified, and Steve went from thrilled to concerned in an instant. He pushed himself to his feet, leaning heavily against the tiles for support as his head spun. He reached out for Bucky, who flinched hard, but didn't back away. Steve was still having a hard time making his brain function and frowned at the rejection.

"Come here, Buck. Please." He whined.

Bucky's heart was racing in his chest. He was sure he was about to be hurt for what he'd done. It wasn't fair really. He'd been following orders, but he knew that wouldn't matter. He'd gotten caught up in his own pleasure and now he would be punished. He whimpered, but didn't refuse his handler. It'd only be worse if he fought it. He stepped closer, expecting pain. He tensed when a hand gripped the back of his neck, but it didn't hurt.

Steve pulled him down and smashed their lips together. Bucky relaxed at the sound of the man's whimper. His body seemed to know what it was doing, even though Bucky couldn't remember doing anything like this. Steve didn't take control of the kiss, like Bucky expected him to. He was loose and pliant and let Bucky take charge, forcing his tongue passed Steve's lips. He groaned as their tongues met and their teeth clashed. He could taste himself on Steve and it was making his head feel fuzzy. It was so good. This was so good.

Bucky only pulled away long enough for them to suck in a breath, before diving back in. Steve's arms wrapped around his neck and Bucky clawed at his hips, digging his fingers into the muscles. Steve moaned and Bucky eagerly swallowed up the sound. It came to a halt, when Steve pushed against his chest. Bucky tried to back up, thinking maybe he'd done something wrong, but Steve held him close. His head fell to Bucky's shoulder, his breath coming in short pants.

Bucky rested his chin on his head. He felt something inside of him, urging him to praise the man in his arms. He was confused. He never praised his handlers, but then again, he never did anything like this with his past handlers. The urge was so strong he couldn't resist it. He pressed a kiss to Steve's head murmuring praise.

"You were so good, doll. Fuck, you were perfect. You're such a good boy, Stevie. You're beautiful. I love you so much."

The words fell off of his lips so naturally even though he was positive he'd never said them before. Steve whimpered and sobbed into Bucky's neck.

"Daddy." He said in between sobs.

Bucky just shushed him and held him close. Something about that one word lit a fire in Bucky's chest. That one word made him feel things that he never thought he was capable of feeling.

"Shh, it's alright, baby. I'm right here. You did so good. Daddy's so proud."

Steve was still deep in his subspace. He lifted his head, looking at Bucky. His head was trying to wrap around what had just happened. Bucky didn't know it, but he was in his domspace and he was acting on his instincts to care for his submissive. He kissed Steve and pulled him out of the shower, turning off the water. Steve watched, confused, as Bucky grabbed a towel and dried him off, like this was normal for them. Even before the ice, this hadn't been the way things were. It had to be so secret, there was very little time for aftercare. That doesn't mean Bucky hadn't had the desire to do it though and he seemed to be acting on that.

Steve was still too far in his headspace to realize what was happening. To remember that he was supposed to be the handler and take care of Bucky. His head felt all jumbled. It had been so long, and now Bucky was here and everything was perfect. He was perfect, Bucky had told him so. He melted as Bucky scooped him up off the ground, the fluffy towel wrapped around him.

He laid Steve down on the bed and climbed under the covers with him. Steve nuzzled against his chest as Bucky wrapped his arms around him, more murmured praise rolling off his tongue. Steve was out like a light and Bucky followed him. Bucky would follow Steve to the end of the line.

-

When Bucky woke up, he was confused. His handler was laying almost on top of him. They were both fully naked, the towel lost in the covers. Bucky furrowed his brows. He didn't dare move and disturb him. He stayed perfectly still, trying to sort out his thoughts and remember how they'd gotten here. His eyes widened when the night before came back to him. His reward in the shower. He'd been so sure he was going to be punished for hurting his handler, but instead he'd been pulled in for a kiss. His body had taken over, like it remembered being in charge.

Instead of being punished for it, he'd been rewarded with the most delicious moans and whimpers as his tongue practically fucked his handlers mouth. The taste of his own cum salty on Steve's tongue, a reminder of how he'd used the man's mouth for his own pleasure. That had been the best reward he'd ever had. Afterwards, his handler hadn't taken back the control, he'd let the asset praise him, dry him off and tuck him in. He'd let the asset hold him as he slept.

Is this what Agent Rumlow had meant by a change in protocol? Was he supposed to take care of his handler in the bedroom? Or shower? Or maybe even bent over the counters or table? Bucky's mind supplied him with images that had his cock springing to life. Steve moaned and shifted on top of Bucky, eliciting a groan from the brunet. Bucky licked his lips. Was his reward done? Was he allowed to touch his handler now? Or would he be punished for it? He was very confused and extremely turned on. He really hoped this was the new norm. He would do whatever he had to in order to get a reward, if they were going to be anything like that.

Steve blinked open his eyes, lifting his head to see Bucky staring at him. He gave him a confused stare, shifting slightly. Bucky grunted and Steve's eyes widened at the feel of his hard cock on his stomach. He pushed himself off of Bucky, blushing furiously.

"S-sorry." Steve rushed out.

He scrambled out of the bed. Than shrieked realizing he was naked and grabbed the blankets. He turned around when that only exposed Bucky's naked body. His mind was racing, trying to recollect what had happened. When it hit him he froze. Bucky had dommed him. Used him hard and then taken care of him. Steve turned back around shyly, the blankets still wrapped around him. He licked his lips. He decided to go out on a limb and try something that could definitely backfire.

"Daddy?" He whispered, barely audible.

Bucky pushed himself off the bed, looking concerned. He was reacting to that word again. He didn't know why it effected him so much, but it did.

"What is it, baby?"

Steve gasped slightly. It was like he remembered. Like he could recall the way Steve would call out to him quietly in the dark, trying not to wake other soldiers. Bucky would always respond immediately. He was always so good to Steve. He would take care of him as good as he could, in the short amount of time they could manage to sneak away together. It was never enough for either of them.

Bucky cupped his cheek in his flesh hand and tilted Steve's face up to looke at him.

"Tell Daddy what's wrong, baby." He muttered.

Then he froze and looked perplexed. Steve could guess that this was the asset, trying to work out what was expected of him in this foreign scenario. Steve rushed to provide an answer. He'd do anything to make this keep going.

"This is the new protocol. I'm your handler and you're my asset. Whenever we leave this floor, you obey me. When we're here, at home, you're my daddy and I'm your baby. You take charge and I'll follow. You use me as much as you want and I'll make sure you always feel good. Do you understand?"

Bucky didn't understand. It didn't make sense. How would this new daddy protocol help him on missions? He didn't say that though. He was eager to receive more rewards and he was pretty sure his handler was telling him he could have a reward whenever he wanted.

"Yes, sir."

Steve bit his lip. Thinking for a moment.

"Anytime we're on this floor, you're allowed to have a reward, as long as you take it. So, when we're on this floor you call me baby, and if you want to use me, you do. When we leave this floor, you have to obey me, or you'll be sent to isolation." Steve told him firmly.

He didn't want to punish Bucky. It felt like it would be as much of a punishment for him as it would be for Bucky, but he remembered what Rumlow had said.

"I understand. When we're here, you're mine?"

Steve smiled at the phrasing.

"I'm always yours, Buck. Your handler. Your baby. Yours. Your always mine. My asset. My daddy. Mine." Steve said, possesively.

Bucky loved it. He only hesitated slightly, before leaning in and claiming Steve's lips. His. Steve was his. Bucky was thrilled. Being given to Shield was the best thing that had ever happened to the asset.

Bucky took quickly to his new orders. It was so drastically different from what he was used to, it shouldn't have come naturally to him. It was as if the instincts had always existed inside of him and they were just being reawakened. Steve made pancakes and Bucky wrapped his arms around his waist and nibbled on his neck until Steve was moaning and grinding back against him. They sat down together and Bucky fed Steve. The man blushed, but eagerly accepted the bites that were offered to him.

Bucky was so thrilled with the turn of events, he didn't want to fight it. He was desperate to have Steve, all of him. He was filled with dread when Steve answered his phone and heard a man on the other end tell him to bring Bucky down to the lab. He knew he had to obey Steve as soon as they stepped into the elevator. He would too. He wouldn't do anything to risk his reward being taken away from him.

He stood quietly next to Steve, fighting the urge to pull him into his arms. Out here he was the asset, Steve had told him so himself. So, Bucky would behave accordingly. He let Steve pull him out of the elevator and followed him easily.

"So, this is him, huh? He's pretty hot." The man in the lab said, glancing up from his desk.

His eyes raked up and down Bucky, making him tense.

"Tony, stop. You said you wanted to take a look at his arm?"

"Yeah, bring him over here. I can't wait to get my hands on him." Tony said, smirking.

Bucky glanced nervously at Steve.

"It's okay, Buck. Tony's a bit blunt, but he won't hurt you."

Bucky wasn't really worried about being hurt. He just wanted to know what was expected of him. He needed to be good, so he could stay with Steve. If he was bad, he'd be sent to isolation, and he definitely didn't want that. He sat down stiffly on the stool that Tony had gestured to and laid his arm out on the table automatically. He assumed that was why he was here. This man, Tony, appeared to be a technician. He must be here to inspect the asset and ensure he was functioning properly.

Tony raised a brow.

"Eager to be done with this so you can get Rogers all to yourself?" Tony teased.

Steve blushed, but Bucky didn't understand why.

"Yes." He responded.

Tony barked out a laugh.

"Well, then. You must have been really good." Tony said, with a smirk.

"Tony!" Steve chastised.

Bucky still didn't get what was happening and chose to respond to Tony the way he thought would be the most truthful. He would most likely be punished if he withheld information.

"Yes, sir. I really enjoy the new protocol."

Steve blushed hard, and coughed. Tony raised a brow, his hands working quickly as he pulled off the outer plate of Bucky's arm and started examining the wires inside.

"Oh, yeah? Enjoying your pleasure touches then?"

"Yes. It's way better than the rewards I used to get." He admitted.

Tony smirked at him, his hands stilling.

"Yeah? You wanna tell me about it?" He asked, with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Tony! Don't answer that, Bucky."

Bucky snapped his mouth shut, feeling conflicted. He felt he should answer the question. He needed to be good, but he couldn't ignore a direct order from his handler.

"You're no fun, Rogers."

-

Tony had finished for the time being and closed him back up. They were leaving, when Tony called out, causing Steve to trip over his own feet.

"Have fun with your new boytoy."

Bucky reached out to catch him, wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling Steve flush against him.

"Careful, baby." He murmured.

Steve flushed, glancing back at Tony, who looked surprised and then way too excited. Bucky froze, stepping away from Steve. He wasn't supposed to call him that. He was supposed to be the asset. Now, he would be punished. He whimpered, feeling like he was about to cry. Steve's eyes snapped to Bucky.

"Hey, hey. It's okay. You're being so good. As long as you obey me, you won't be punished. Protecting your handler is never wrong." He said, firmly.

Bucky nodded, relieved, that he wasn't going to be punished for the slip up.

"I called you baby." He said when they were in the elevator.

Steve smiled.

"I know. I liked it. You're a really good boy, Bucky."

Bucky's heart soared at those words. The moment they entered Steve's apartment, Bucky shoved him against the wall and kissed him senseless. He bent him over the table, licked him open and fucked him until he was screaming Daddy. Then Bucky licked his red, puffy, gaping hole, lapping up his own cum, while Steve squirmed and tried to push him away.

"You're such a good boy, baby. Daddy's so proud of you, my baby boy. I love you so much." He murmured to him when they were cuddling on the couch afterwards.

"I love you too, Daddy." He whispered back.

Bucky leaned in for a kiss and Steve moaned. He could still taste his own taint mixed with his daddy's cum as their tongues danced together. Steve felt at home in Bucky's arm's and Bucky was thrilled with his new daddy protocol.

-

Later that night when Tony asked if he could come see them, Bucky was more than happy to bend Steve over the couch cushion, shoot another load into him and then let Tony slurp it out of his hole. Steve was more than happy to let his daddy fuck Tony, while Steve let his poor gaping hole have a break. Steve even let Tony suck him off while Bucky pounded into him.

"And to think, I was worried I'd regret letting the man who murdered my parents live in my tower. This is definitely the best decision I've ever made."

He was laying next to Bucky with no clothes on, his hands running up and down the metal arm. His eyes picked it apart and Tony really wished he had his tools here so he could work on it.

"That's not saying much, Stark. You don't make very many good decisions." Steve teased, snuggling into Bucky's side.

He squealed when Bucky's flesh hand smacked his thigh.

"Be nice, baby. Tony's been a very good boy tonight."

Tony rolled his eyes, but glanced up at Bucky and smirked. Bucky winked at him and Steve pouted.

"What about me, Daddy? Haven't I been good?"

"Yes, you have been. You shared very nicely, baby. Daddy's very proud of you."

Steve blushed, but beamed up at Bucky. Bucky pressed a kiss to his head.

"Anyway I can convince you to come back down to my lab and let me work on your arm?" Tomy asked.

Bucky raised his brow, then frowned.

"I don't want to leave my baby right now."

"Then bring him. He could warm your cock while I work on you." Tony said, grinning slyly at Steve.

Steve glared at him. He looked back at Bucky and realized why he was hesitant. He didn't want to be the asset right now, he wanted to be Steve's daddy. Steve licked his lips.

"Come on, if you're good and listen to Tony, than I'll reward you."

Bucky frowned, but nodded.

-

"Sit." Tony said, gesturing to the stool.

Bucky sat down, laying his arm on the table.

"You're such a good boy." Steve said.

Bucky nodded. He wanted to be good. He wanted to be rewarded. He was hoping he'd be allowed to fuck Steve again when they got back upstairs, as long as he didn't get into trouble now. He wasn't expecting Steve to drop to his knees and unbuckle the assets pants. He sucked in a breath as Steve pulled him out. Tony raised a brow at Bucky, then turned and looked at Steve taking him into his mouth.

"Good boy, hold still." Tony said.

Bucky wasn't sure if he was talking to him or to Steve, but Steve hummed in response. The vibrations made Bucky groan and he grabbed Steve's hair with the intent of fucking his face. Tony set down one of his tools and grabbed Bucky's wrist.

"No. I said be still. You want to be a good boy, don't you?"

Bucky whimpered and nodded.

"Then let Steve warm your cock, while I work on your arm. Don't move."

Steve whined. Bucky grunted, but stayed still, as though he were carved out of stone.

Tony messed around with his arm for hours. By the time he finally had mercy on the two men and stopped, Steve's jaw ached. They left the lab, but they didn't go to Steve's floor. They went to the penthouse, and Tony fucked Bucky while Steve curled up and fell asleep beside them. He pulled out before he came, rolled Steve onto his back and told Bucky to warm Steve's cock. Tony came as soon as he entered Steve's abused hole. The blond moaned in his sleep as the hot fluid burned his ruined hole.

Tony pulled out and let Bucky fuck Steve's sloppy cunt. Bucky flipped him onto his stomach before plugging him back up, pushing Tony's dripping cum, back inside of him. Tony watched, stroking Steve's cock lazily with his hand, when Bucky lifted his hips off the mattress.

Steve woke up being pounded into the bed. He screamed Daddy as he released. His ass squeezing Bucky and forcing him to spill, filling Steve up. His fluids mixed with what remained of Tony's and Tony grabbed an anal plug from his side drawer and stuffed it in Steve's ass, preventing the fluids from slipping out. It sloshed around in Steve's stomach as he rolled onto his side and let Bucky and Tony sandwich him in between them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for all of the support! Plz leave kudos and comments, they mean the world to me, also you can find me on tumblr @BuckyBearDreams


End file.
